


Beyond All Reason

by laurapora95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapora95/pseuds/laurapora95
Summary: A series of loosely connected scenes involving John Watson (Sherlock Holmes BBC) and an original female character. All of these take place after the final season and follow the canonical ending. Inspiration: John Hamish Watson deserves happiness.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), John Watson/You
Kudos: 16





	Beyond All Reason

It was a stupid idea. You knew that. Only an idiot would develop a crush on a married man, a father.

How do you know he’s married? You asked yourself.

He’s got a wedding band on, you ninny, was the obvious answer.

Could even be gay.

You groaned internally, and tore your gaze away from the man across the park. Focusing your attention solely on the book in your hands you were determined not to look at him again.

A few minutes passed. You glanced up. He was looking back.

“Shit.” You whispered. Seized by panic you brought your book absurdly close to your face and tried to hide your flushed face. 

Well, that’s done then. You’ve been spotted. Now he knows you’ve been ogling him for the past few weeks. Time to move to a new city.

Minutes crept by as you pondered ways to flee the vicinity in a manner that would attract the least amount of attention. Distracted by your own embarrassment, you failed to notice that he had crossed the park and approached you.

You nearly dropped your book when he sat down on the bench beside you. His blue eyes were even more striking up close. Breathing seemed to become a more difficult activity in that moment.

“Which one’s yours?” He asked politely, looking out at the play yard where children were running amok.

“Oh, I haven’t got one. Not today anyway. I bring my niece here sometimes, it’s a lovely park.” You said quickly, too quickly.

He pretended not to notice, bless him. 

He did notice, however, that you lightly touched the bracelet on your wrist when you mentioned your niece. He was more aware of things like that now. He had also noticed your interest in him, of course, but hadn’t decided whether or not to pursue it until today.

“My daughter’s over there, Rosie, she’s almost two now. Already too important to be seen with me on the playground.”

You smiled, “She’s beautiful.” 

He shifted slightly, extending his left hand, “I’m John, by the way.”

You took his hand and shook, “Elizabeth. Or Beth, if you prefer.”

“What do you prefer?”

“Beth,” you said firmly, “wouldn’t want to be confused with her majesty.”

He chuckled and you had to bite your lip to keep from grinning at your own joke. 

“Happens often, does it?”

You nodded, “Especially when I take the corgis for a walk.”

The two of your shared a smile and you discreetly pinched your thigh to make sure this wasn’t a hallucination.

You exchanged a few more trivial phrases, testing the waters. 

He stood up to leave, “Be seeing you then?”

“If you’re lucky.” You could have kicked yourself for that.

To your infinite relief he grinned and gave you a nod before walking away.


End file.
